Promessa Sposa Di Un Mafioso
by The Awesome Meeeee
Summary: Re-Write of La Mia Fidanzata È Un Diavolo! Tsuru always regarded herself as different even as a young child, but she did not expect her mother to be an assassin. Or to be betrothed to the Hitman Reborn! Fem!Tsuna Strong!Tsuna Assassin!Nana R27/RebornXTsuna (May change in majority want a different pairing) No yaoi!
1. Target 001: Tsuruhime

**Target 001: Tsuruhime**

* * *

Luce knew she was dying, she held the orange pacifier close to her chest as she slowly breathed in and out. Her daughter Aria came close to her, crying as she stroked her mother's hair.

Luce could feel her life coming to an end, she handed the orange pacifier to her daughter and whispered words of parting.

As she gave her final breath Luce steadied herself, pushing all her power into one last move. A blinding light filled her death room.

' _I hope you find happiness… Reborn…_ '

* * *

"Ciaossu, Nono." A young baby says, greeting the Old Italian with respect. This picture in itself looked strange, after all, how could a two year old baby speak with such clear words and strong authority in his voice?

"Reborn," the man- _Nono_ -replied, "you grew taller."

The baby scoffed at Nono's words, "Nonsense Nono, we _Arcobaleno_ are cursed to stay babies for the rest of our lives. We will stay like this until the curse is released or removed."

Nono smiled, then averted the flow of the conversation, "Reborn, Iemitsu's daughter was born last week." Nono paused, then said, "I need you to do a favour for me, as my old friend."

"What is it?" Reborn snapped, "I need to get to _Roma_ after this." He held a green gun in the air.

"I need you to… Marry Sawada Tsuruhime."

"Yeah, yeah fine..." Reborn turned around on his heel about to walk out the room but then stopped. "… M… MARRY!?"

* * *

As a child Tsuruhime Sawada always knew there was something… wrong, something _different_ about her compared to the rest of her peers. No real five year old child could solve equations destined for teens at least a decade older than herself. No five year old child was able to tell the teacher what the whole Periodic Table consisted of. No five year old child was bullied like her.

By the end of the first week of school Tsuru knew she was hated… that she was _different_ from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before others found out.

She had held her usual poker face she wore at school until as her classmate had slapped her. A sharp pain had filled her cheek but she couldn't bring herself to cry.

"This is for taking Ken-kun from me!" The girl who slapped her cried, "I hate you! Ken-kun liked me first!"

Tsuru couldn't tell how this girl felt, _Ken-kun_ she says, but Tsuru doesn't even know any boys, and she definitely doesn't know a _Ken-kun_. "Makimoto-san…. I… don't k-know who… who Ken-chan is!" Tsuru shouted, angry at the girl's stupidity and one-track mind.

"Aya-chan, time to go!" A male voice resounded from the gate, the girl jolted and looked in the direction of the front gate.

"I… I'm coming Otou-san!" She shouted back, she then turned and pointed her index finger at me as if telling off a dog, "Don't you ever try to take Ken-chan from me again!" She then ran off, leaving Tsuru to walk home alone.

Once Tsuru arrived at the door, her mother opened it, her once happy smile turned into a sinister one, even though it looked the same Tsuru could feel something was off.

" **Tsu-ch** … What happened to you!?" Nana's once evil smile was replaced with a frown, she led her daughter to the dining table where she got out the first aid kit from a cabinet.

"Tsu-chan, how did you get this mark?" She asked as she stuck a Band-Aid to the bruise.

Tsuru tried to lie to make her mother not worry about her, "… M-mama! I… I just fell!" Tsuru hoped her mother would buy the lie, just like the other times, but fate just had to change things and Nana sighed.

"Tsuruhime." Tsuru flinched and looked down, it was never a good thing when her mother used her full name, "Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan, look at me."

The young girl hesitantly looked into her mother's eyes, "Tsu-chan, it is not very nice to lie to others."

Tsuru felt guilty, "Sorry Mama…" Tears began welling up in her eyes, her mother was the only person able to do so. Nana hugged her daughter, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Makimoto-san… she got jealous because… because 'I stole _Ken-chan_ ,' so she hit me… But Mama, I don't know any boys!" Tsuru exclaimed, she could feel a small weight lift off her chest. "And everyone hates me! I don't know why! They bully me and call me _Freak_ and _Weird_ , just because I'm smarter than them!"

"Tsu-chan…" Nana whispered, she released her daughter from her hug and held her shoulders, "do you want to learn how to protect yourself?"

"How to p-protect myself?" Tsuru asked, wiping her tears. She stared at her mother in disbelief, she couldn't believe her mother could even hurt a fly! "But mama… how are you going to do that?"

Tsuru could see something change in her mother, it was not the sickeningly sweet smile, nor the knife she held in her hand like a weapon. It was the dark chuckle that escaped her mother's pale lips.

"Mama…?"

"Tsu-chan… I am an assassin, the **Mezzanotte Angelo**." Nana spoke, shocking her daughter to the core, Tsuru couldn't believe it, her mother, an _assassin_! A person hired to kill!

"H…how?"

"Fufufufufu…" She chucked a dark nostalgic look crossed her face, "A renounced assassin that only appeared at the stroke of midnight, The Midnight Angel, was my moniker. The only thing anyone saw was a golden halo from the moon's light."

"Does…" Tsuru swallowed before forcing herself to say the dreaded word, " _Papa_ know?"

"Iemitsu-kun?" Nana had stopped chuckling ominously, a bright smile was plastered on her face. "I quit begin an assassin when I was sent to kill him, I still remember that night when he-!" Nana squealed, "Oh that was so romantic!"

The dark look resurfaced, "But then those…混蛋！他们绑架了我和叔叔-!"

Tsuru watched in awe as her mother swapped between being love struck then mad, and changing from Japanese to Chinese, she shook in anticipation, if her mother trained her, would she be able to protect herself? Would she be able to protect the ones she cherished? Would she finally be able to _destroy_ those idiot worms?

"Mama." Tsuru's voice cut through Nana's ongoing rant, "Can I be an assassin like you?"

* * *

Nana was conflicted when her daughter said that sentence. Needing the time to think she sent Tsuru to bed. She did not want her to be tainted by the dark world of the Mafia. She herself had many emotional scars from what she had seen when she was younger.

Yet, Nana knew it would be a futile attempt, at this rate, the Vongola would have to claim Tsuru as their heir and her child would be pushed into a corner with only two choices; to become Vongola Decima, or die. Besides, she had overheard that Iemitsu had already betrothed her young daughter to a trusted ally to the Famiglia.

On the other hand if Tsuru was introduced this fast, she may be enslaved to the Chinese Triads like her cousin Fon. Hunted down for her existence because her mother was a deserter.

But Nana could see the vast differences between the two, her mind was pumping as she searched for the way with less bloodshed. If she trained Tsuru secretly and waited for the Vongola to take claim over her, the Triads would be unable to protest as the Vongola is the greatest Mafia group in the world.

Nana bitterly smiled to herself, she had found the only solution, and the only way Tsuru would be able to thrive in the bloody world she was being thrust into.

But Nana was not going to let her daughter go into it alone, not without someone to rely on.

So she decided to see the last person she thought she would, _Yun_.

* * *

 _Roma:_ Rome in Italian

混蛋！他们绑架了我和叔叔-: Means something along the likes of …bastard! They kidnapped me and uncle- I used google translate so sue me if I'm wrong.

Vongola _Decima_ : I don't know if you know but it is feminine version of Decimo, meaning Tenth in Italian.

Yun: Means Cloud in Chinese (P.S. A name, O.K.)


	2. Target 002: Hibari Family Part 1

**Target 002: Hibari Family Part 1**

* * *

Nana stared warily at the traditional Japanese household. It held a threatening aura which brought up many memories. Nana swallowed and decided that there was no going back, she raised her hand to knock on the door and-

 _Bang!_ The door slid open and a tall woman appeared, her sharp grey eyes pierced holes into Nana's hazel ones. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she was wearing a pitch black kimono highlighted with a deep purple, making her akin to a Yakuza wife.

"Sister." She said stiffly, her voice as cold as her appearance.

'Y-yun-nee -san…"Nana whispered, "It's been a whole, hasn't it?" She smiled warmly.

The woman before her suddenly change, her once threatening demeanour had become warm and light once she smiled, making her look identical to Nana. "Come in, we have a lot to talk about."

She ushered her sister inside the Japanese styled house, leading her to the kotatsu where they both kneeled down and faced each other.

"So, why have you decided to come only now?" Yun demanded, Nana knew how her sister had always loved cute things and had not-so-secretly decided that Nana was one of the 'cutest little animal on the planet,' which led to Yun's massive siscon phase, which she never seemed to grow out of it.

"I was busy raising my daughter Tsuruhime," Yun motioned for the brunette to go on, "so I didn't have time to visit."

Nana took a deep breath, "But know she wants to become an assassin like I was, I truly don't want her to go down that dark path, yet the other alternatives are much worse and har-."

Yun held up her hand and Nana stopped speaking, "You have truly gone soft, sister. My child, _Kyoya_ has already begun learning how to fight, if that is what the child wants, then so be it. Ultimately it is only a parent's job to guide their children, not control them." _Not like our father_ , were the unsaid words that Nana could hear so clearly.

"N… Nee-san thank you for your guidance." Nana stood up and make her right hand into a fist and put it up to her left hand's open palm, then she bowed down slightly in one of the traditional Chinese way of thanks. "I need to go now, I will visit you soon."

Nana had made her mind. She was going to train Tsuru to be the best assassin she could be.

* * *

Tsuru couldn't believe what she heard when her mother̶ yes her mother _Sawada Nana̶_ agreed to teacher her in the ways of an assassin, although it wasn't like _she_ was going to kill anybody.

 _Not personally anyway_ , a tiny little voice mocked, she rapidly shook her head, banishing those evil thoughts.

"Mama are you sure?" Tsuru asked, her mother was being very different in the last few days, so unlike the gentle mother she had once known. Once she had researched her mother's symptoms she had arrived at a conclusion, her mother is a _Yandere_.

"Yes, Tsu-chan, very." Nana replied, "Now, where to start?"

* * *

It had been two years since Tsuru's mother had decided to train her and she couldn't be happier, while she still had not made her first kill, Tsuru was graceful and lethal when it came to fighting an opponent.

Nana had given Tsuru a choice of what weapon she was most comfortable with. Though Tsuru honestly favoured hand-to-hand combat, she knew that was probably one of the worst weapons an assassin to have.

Instead Tsuru decided for her main choice of weaponry to be twin pistols, Beretta M9's to be exact, her secondary choice of weaponry was a dagger, and her mother had given her two butterfly knives for her seventh birthday.

Tsuru had also taken up hacking as a hobby, she made a small living off of it, as information broker, which proved to be very useful for finding out information she technically shouldn't know, like her father's real job.

Her _Father,_ Sawada Iemitsu, was the CEDEF; The **Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia** of the Vongola Mafia. While her mother had already known about her husband's lies about being a construction worker, about being a man from the mafia, she could not just leave it aside and started to resent her father.

For not being there when she needed him, for spending more time with his famiglia rather that his real family. For lying to her mother.

But deep inside Tsuru knew she couldn't truly resent her father, so she decided when her father finally had the _guts_ to admit to her mother that he was really part of the mafia, but until then she couldn't let go of her bitterness towards him.

But as she was digging for more information about her father she came across a terrible secret she would rather not have known, that she was a descendant of the first Vongola boss, Primo, therefore making her an heir for the Vongola. Thankfully, there were at least four other successors before her, which included her father.

But there was still the chance no matter how small, and Tsuru would not risk it, so she cut all connections she had with both the CEDEF and the Vongola Famiglia, though she still kept the small link she had to the Vongola's assassination squad, the Varia, they were already separated from Vongola due to what is now known as the _Cradle Affair_.

Tsuru glanced at the time, 7:00 AM she quickly shut her laptop as she it was time to go to school. Elementary school, the bane of her existence, Tsuru did not understand why school was compulsory. It sucked! Having to wake up early, socialize with others her age. Most of all having to think! Tsuru hated wasting brain cells on such mediocre things, like _school work_.

The brunette girl stood up from her seat in her room and searched for the things necessary for the school day, namely her school uniform, school hat, bag and glasses. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform, which consisted of a dark blazer-like top, a skirt and knee high socks, she strapped her orange watch to her left wrist and then wore her large orange glasses.

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast time!" A light, airy voice called from downstairs, Tsuru knew it was her mother calling and she replied, "Mama, I'm coming!"

Tsuru grabbed her brown school bag-a satchel-and slung it over her head, then she ran downstairs but tripped on the last step causing the girl to land flat onto her face.

"Ow…." Tsuru moaned, rubbing her nose which absorbed most of the force, "Those stairs get me every time."

"Oh Tsu-chan," Tsuru's attention was pulled to her mother who had her hand on her cheek, "What am I ever going to do with you? If this was an assassination you would have set off the alarms."

"Sorry Mama," The assassin-in-training apologized, she stood up and took her place at the table. She scanned the food, miso and rice.

"Mama, there is poison in the soy sauce." Tsuru said, slumping her shoulders as her assassin training was still on going, even during mealtimes.

"Good job Tsu-chan!" Nana praised, "I have taught you so well!"

Tsuru blushed at the praise, "Well, I did learn from the best…" She rubbed her head sheepishly.

Nana replaced the poisoned soy sauce and Tsuru began to eat. Once she was done, she checked her watch, 7:30 AM. "Mama, I need to go now."

Her mother gave her a bento box with an orange cloth wrapped around it, Tsuru packed it into her bag. "Be safe at school!"

Tsuru nodded and walked to the doorway where she put on her school shoes. "I'm leaving!"

"Have a nice day!" Came the muffled voice of the brunette's mother.

* * *

Once Tsuru could see the school gate she could feel something was wrong, standing in the middle of the gate was a boy, not too much older than herself. He had raven hair and sharp grey pools but something about him struck Tsuru as… nostalgic.

She tried to ignore him as she walked through the school gate but as soon as she walked next to him a shiny metal object was pushed against her neck.

"Herbivore." The boy spoke softly but dangerously, Tsuru couldn't believe what he had just said. If her mother had not taught her to keep a straight face she would have burst out laughing, what kid uses _Herbivore_ as a greeting?

"Where is your hat?" He asked, Tsuru opened her satchel bag and dropped it onto her head, the boy lowered his weapon which Tsuru recognized as a _Tonfa._

 _'_ _What a weird guy_.' Tsuru thought to herself as she continued walking towards the school.

Meanwhile, Nana had just remembered, "Oh yes! I forgot to tell Tsu-chan that Nee-san and Kyou-kun are coming for dinner!"

* * *

Kotatsu: A type of Japanese table used in winter

Siscon: Someone who has a Sister Complex

Yandere: A Japanese term for a person who is initially very cheerful, kind, loving, caring, and gentle to someone (or at least innocent) they really, truly like and care about a lot until their purely intense romantic love, admiration, and devotion becomes feisty, stubborn, bossy and mentally destructive in nature, or it can be the other way around.

The Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia: External Advisers of the Family in Italian

Tonfa: The tonfa is a melee weapon best known for its role in the armed component of Okinawan martial arts


	3. Target 003: Hibari Family Part 2

**Target 003: Hibari Family Part 2**

* * *

Tsuru entered her house warily, searching for any traps. Once she deemed it was safe she knelt down and took of her shoes. She carefully tapped the wooden floor in front of her and it opened, leading down to an empty cavern.

The glasses wearing girl sighed, she tensed her muscles up and leaped over the 2 meter gap and dashed, narrowly avoiding the rain of bullets which were now imbedded into the wall behind her.

For the next few minutes, Tsuru was bombarded with many obstacles such as lasers, paintballs, dogs-Tsuru _hates_ dogs- and many more. She reached the door to the dining room and she stared at it warily. She knelt down and discovered a trap wire which would have activate the house alarms, she retrieved her pair of scissors from her bag and cut the string.

She then grabbed a cloth and dropped it onto the door's handle and turned. Her mother's face appeared and she was dragged into a loving embrace.

"You get 100%!" Nana praised her daughter, "I so proud of you!"

Tsuru tried to pry herself from her mother's iron grip, "Thank you, Mama… but could you please let go of me? I'm not a little girl anymore!" She said, reminding her mother that she had grown up and matured.

She looked past her mother to the dinner table where there was four plates set out. This immediately had set off Tsuru's warning bells, after all, there were only two people living in this house and Tsuru's father only comes home once in _five_ blue moons. That could only mean one thing-

"Mama, do we have guests?"

Nana clapped her hands and smiled brightly, "Yun-nee-san and her son Kyoya-kun are staying for dinner!" Tsuru stared at her mother in surprise for a few seconds, her hazel brown pools widening.

" _Yuu-nee-san_?" The brunette asked, she had always believed her mother to be an only child, "I didn't know you had any siblings."

"Oh yes," Nana chuckled, her brown eyes looked past Tsuru in a trance, "Yun is my older sister, Hibari Yun, she decided to take keep our surname-"

Tsuru tuned out the rest her mother had to say, the name _Hibari_ had completely captured her attention, she remembered seeing that name numerous times before, now she just needed to remember _where_.

The doorbell suddenly cut off both Nana's rant and Tsuru's train of thought, "I'm coming!" Nana yelled, briskly walking to the door and opened it revealing a yakuza looking woman, _Yun,_ Tsuru presumed, while the woman's features were similar to Nana's, they were sharper and made the woman look deadlier, the glare she was giving off was not helping.

She stepped forward and smiled, Tsuru could feel the mood change. The once tense atmosphere was now light and fluffy and the smile the woman gave was a carbon copy of Tsuru's own mother.

A dark haired boy appeared from behind her aunt, _Kyoya_ , if Tsuru remembered correctly, she looked at him and her eyes widened. It was the boy from school. The same boy who had threatened her with a _Tonfa_ and glared at her with his grey pools.

"Yun-nee-san! Kyo-kun! I'm so glad you could join us!" Nana said ushering them to the dining room.

"Thank you, sister for inviting us." Yun said, her voice just a little softer than Tsuru expected.

"Hnn." Tsuru's cousin grunted, his mother glared at him menacingly, he then corrected himself, "Thank you…"

By then Yun had seemed to take notice of Tsuru, the woman froze. Tsuru stared into her eyes in wonder. Tilting her head to the side slightly Tsuru asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Her aunt then _squealed,_ yes squealed and dashed forward, embracing Tsuru into a bone crushing hug, " _Kawaii!_ You are so cute!"

This was much unexpected, Tsuru thought as her wind pipes were being crushed, she didn't expect her stuck-up looking aunt to be a fan of cute things.

"C…Can't b-breathe!" Tsuru gasped, and Yun immediately apologized, bowing down slightly.

"Sorry, you were just too cute," She said, "just like Nana was at that age. Your name is Tsuruhime, correct?"

"Yes, Sawada Tsuruhime, it is a pleasure to meet you, Yun-obaa-san." Tsuru bowed down to a 45˚ angle, showing the respect she had for her mother's elder sister.

"Oh Nana! Your daughter is so polite," Yun glanced at her son, "Unlike Kyoya."

The boy simply ignored his mother opting to sit at the dinner table.

"…see… Just like… his father…" Tsuru's aunt muttered to herself, sitting down next to her son, Tsuru decided to take a seat as well, waiting for her mother to bring the food to the table.

A strong smell of hamburger steak waffled through the three's noses as Nana came into to the room. She set one in front of each person and one for herself.

"Itadakimasu!" They all called, then hungrily devoured their food like ravenous beasts. The food tasted like heaven, crunchy on the outside and juicy on the inside.

Once they were finish Nana had thought of a great idea, "Yun-nee-san, why don't we have our children face off to see who the better teacher is?"

Yun liked that idea very much and so did her son. They immediately made preparations in the dojo underneath the Sawada house as the two children waited for their food to digest.

Tsuru wondered what weapon she wanted to use, her guns or daggers. Knowing that Kyoya used a melee weapon-Tonfa-Tsuru decided on her guns, which she had deemed as the most appropriate as she could still fight with them in close combat. She changed her clothes from her school uniform into a loose black shirt and white shorts along with sneakers, around her waist was a brown belt with holsters for her guns, conveniently hidden by the long shirt she was wearing, she also decided to take off her glasses, after all they were simply for show.

She entered the newly installed cabinet underneath the stairs, which lead down into a moderately sized dojo where her mother, aunt and cousin were sitting, waiting for her.

"So, the rules?" Nana asked cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "First blood wins?"

Yun and Kyoya had immediately agreed, as well as setting other rules as a time limit of thirty minutes, only confined to the space provided and no maiming or killing.

Tsuru stood across her opponent and settled into a small stance. She studied him, he was still wearing his school uniform, without the hat and the blazer and was glaring intently into her hazel brown pools. He held a metal tonfa in each hand in the rear grip with the long end reaching his elbows.

"Ok, 3… 2… 1… Start!"

Both children acted, Kyoya dashed forward, intending to strike down Tsuru before she could react, while Tsuru leaped up and grabbed her guns, which we filled with salt rocks for safety reasons.

Tsuru fired three bullets in rapid succession, the raven haired boy dodged two and the last one ricocheted off his weapon. He quickly swiped at her, barely nicking her shoes as she shot at the tonfa in an attempt to redirect's it's trajectory.

"Wao. You're good… Omnivore." He said quietly, startling Tsuru, this was the first time he had said a single word to her since he arrived. She also noticed her name was changed from _Herbivore_ to _Omnivore_.

"Not so bad yourself…" Tsuru commented as she held the gun parallel to the ground, she fired at him six times then charged forward, intending to use the body of her weapon for close combat.

As she swung her gun down onto Kyoya he made a cross with his tonfa, blocking Tsuru who then kicked off from him and took a few steps back.

This exchanged happened for a long time both children attaacked each other non-stop. The girl glimpsed at the clock on the wooden walls, 7:50pm meaning she only had ten minutes left then decided to change tactics.

She opened the bottom of her guns and the salt rock magazines crumpled to the ground, from her pockets she took out two new ones.

"I am amazed, I didn't think I would need to use real bullets." She aimed the gun in her left hand, her dominant one, at Kyoya, she shot twice. One aiming for his heart, the other at the clock behind him.

The boy smirked and blocked the bullet, he paused. Alarm was completely evident on his face, he spun around and saw the bullet that ricocheted from the clock's metal rim.

He dodged to the side but the bullet grazed his cheek, a steady flow of red blood dripped down.

"Aaaaand, Sawada Tsuruhime is the winner!" Nana called out, her never ending smile looked a bit smug.

Tsuru collapsed on the floor, dropping her two gun on each side, "I won…"

* * *

Later when Tsuru woke up it was morning, her clothes were changed and she was in her bed. She sat up and inspected her room. Crème coloured walls, a small table in the centre with a metal laptop, in the corner a wooden closet. Next to her bed was a bedside table with a simple lamp.

A purple sticky note was stuck onto the lamp, and from Tsuru's perspective she could barely make out the words,

' _Let's fight again, Omnivore_.'

Tsuru really needed to find out what those words meant.

* * *

Yakuza: Japanese Mafia

Nee-san: Taken from Onee meaning elder sister

Kawaii: Cute in Japanese

Obaa-san: Aunty in Japanese

Itadakimasu: Thank you for the food in Japansese

Herbivore: A plant eater

Omnivore: A plant and meat eater


	4. Target 004: Kyoko and Hana

Target 004: Kyoko and Hana

* * *

Tsuru dashed around her house fishing for her necessities, it was all Kyoya's fault for challenging her to a stupid spar on the night before her first day of middle school. Yes, Kyoya better be watching out because she was going to murder him in cold blood, cousin or not.

Somehow she had also managed to nab a male's uniform because she had complained to her mother that the girl's skirt was too high, seriously though, if you just bent down your underwear was flashed to the entire world!

Once she was finally out of the house she immediately checked her orange watch. 7:50am, maybe she'd make in time.

She rounded a corner and nearly crashed into a middle aged man wearing a grey kimono, she fell backwards and her stuff was scattered on the ground. The brunette apologized and hastily rearranged her bag, she then took off for school once more.

She saw the entrance gate of her school just starting to close, quickly calculating the energy and time needed to beat the gates, Tsuru pushed forward hard onto the ground and had barely made it inside.

"Wao. Little Lion, you were nearly late." A sharp tone caught Tsuru's ears, she turned to her cousin and spat out in annoyance.

"Why thank you!" She hissed sarcastically, "I sure love being up until 2am because some spoilt brat couldn't wait to get his ass kicked!" Tsuru then pivoted and left to find her classroom.

* * *

Tsuru had officially decided that school life does not get better as you get older, rather the hurtful actions and words that students-and even teachers-say only gets harsher.

So far she had been called stupid, useless, clumsy, liar and even transgender, was it because she looked like both male and female in her boy's uniform? Well her short fluffy hair did not help the situation.

She wondered if her whole school life would be like this, full of judgemental people who speak with hateful masks of lies and deceptions, after all it was the nature of the human kind. Perhaps they would be better off listening to their primal instincts.

Live like the Hibari family where the strongest rules, like an Alpha, and the weak were protected or left to fend for themselves in the vast wilderness. Such was the rule of the wild, but these things would never happen because humans were too scared to live their lives like animals, barbarians they would say.

Suddenly the 12 year old girl was interrupted as a piece of chalk came flying at her head. She was very tempted to dodge or catch it but deception is an assassin's best weapon, or was it a ninja's?

The chalk hit her head and using her subpar acting skills, Tsuru clutched her head and pretended to moan in pain.

"Dozing off already?" Tsuru turned to attention to the teacher, an ugly middle aged man who wore a cheap looking suit, most likely trying to make himself look superior to everyone else. "It is only the first day…" He checked the roll, "Sawada, I expect you to listen."

The teacher, Dohachiro Nezu, she read off the board, continued with his speech, "I am an elite citizen as I graduated from Tokyo University, and I expect you to treat me with respect as I am an elite an-"

Tsuru had enough of this man's bragging, she didn't even think he was being honest, call it gut feeling or sixth sense but she definitely could tell his whole speech was a lie.

Tsuru rearranged her books so it covered her desk from Nezu's view and decided to take a nap, perhaps by next period someone interesting, smarter would show up.

* * *

A lunch Tsuru decided that school sucked. The teacher especially, they were either boring or plain stupid (Nezu)!

She took out two bento boxes, one with an orange cloth and one with a purple cloth. She automatically knew where to go, the roof.

Opening the door to the roof Tsuru felt the gentle breeze of the wind, she truly felt free in the open space.

"Kyoya." Tsuru bent down and dropped the purple bento on the ground. "Mama made lunch for you."

Just before Tsuru left she added, "You better eat it."

The middle school girl then searched for a place to eat lunch, eventually she settled on climbing a tree whose branches were at a perfect level with one of the open windows into the hallways, giving her a shortcut if she wanted to enter the school building.

She opened her orange bento box and looked at her food, typical of her mother, it was fit for a five-star restaurant. Munching on the food she heard voices, several voices.

"Come on, you're pretty cute, so why won't you be my girlfriend?" Tsuru looked down to see one of the sempai and two freshmen girls being corner to the tree she was on.

"Sorry sempai," The light haired girl smiled blindingly, "We just met, I couldn't."

"Its fine, I'll be gentle with-" The boy started, but was interrupted by the light haired girl's friend.

"Back off you stupid monkey!" The raven head hissed, "Kyoko already said no! Get it into that thick brain of yours!"

Tsuru heard that animal reference, maybe that dark haired girl was related to the Hibari? She seemed to have the same traits, dark hair, and love/protectiveness for cute things.

The boy seemed to be enraged by the girl's defiance and raised his hand ready to strike, "Now you little bit-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as Tsuru had finished her lunch and jumped down from the tree. It just so happened that she landed on the sorry fool.

Tsuru dusted herself and was about to walk away when the girl, Kyoko spoke up, "Um, thank you very much for saving me, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, right?"

Tsuru was about to correct her but realised she could use this error in her advantage, by only looking like a female in private locations would be able to ward people searching for her from the mafia, as she is already a well-known hacker and a super-rookie assassin.

Tsuru nodded and made no motion to introduce herself, so Kyoko continued, "My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and this is Kurokawa Hana." She motioned to the black haired girl next to her, "I hope we can be great friends." She flashes another bright smile, it reminded me of something.

Tsuru hesitated before answering, "I… I hope we can become good friends, Kyoko-san, Hana-san."

So she was wrong, middle school wasn't that bad, but she was unaware of the danger to come.

* * *

In another part of the world the Vongola Nono, the Ninth's, youngest son and only successor had just died, the only part of his body was bones. Nono was greatly saddened by this and it seemed that his granddaughter would be the only heir left.

'Reborn will finally meet his betrothed.'

* * *

Primal: An early stage in evolutionary development, basically base instincts in this case

Alpha: In this case it is the dominant animal or human in a particular group

Nono: Ninth in Italian


	5. Target 005: Reborn

**Target 005: Reborn**

* * *

Nana woke up bright and early, her early years of training to be an assassin had started a habit of rising before the sun had risen.

She started her usual routine; fix the bed, get changed, etc. She had checked the mailbox outside of the Sawada household and found a flyer. A flyer from the Hitman _Reborn_ to be exact.

Nana had immediately set her poker face-a bright smile-and collected the flyer along with the usual letters and catalogues. However, inwardly she was having a mental breakdown, it was too soon for Reborn to come just yet! Tsuru wasn't every a teenager yet! She did not know of her engagement and the alliance to be set between the _Arcobaleno_ and the Vongola. Nana was unsure if her daughter even knew she was in line for the Vongola throne, albeit only the 4th and least popular candidate.

The young mother silently cursed her husband for being related to the Vongola-even though it really isn't his fault. While she loved him, Iemitsu was, well a stereotypical dumb blonde. Just recently he had sent his family a post card from _Antarctica_ while under the disguise of working traffic at construction sites. What traffic is there in Antarctica?

Sometimes Nana had the urge to drive a knife through her husband's gut for making her witness such stupid actions. Or at least give him a bash in the head, maybe that would cure his idiocy.

Turning on the stove Nana continued her routine, making breakfast which consisted of fish and miso. Soft thumps could be heard as Tsuru woke up and began getting ready for school.

Once Nana was finished cooking, she prepared the table, setting the food in its respective places she decided to turn the Television on to pass the time.

 _'-the Vongola Corporation's last heir Fredrico was missing a week ago, only now has the police found his body reduced to bones. CEO Timteo is very saddened by the loss of his son but refuses to let himself grieve over his late son's death. The Vongola Corp. will not crumble under th-'_ Nana had turned off the T.V.

She was shocked, now not only Enrico and Massimo had passed away but now Fredrico?! The only eligible heir was now Tsuru! Nana was panicked, she finally realised why Reborn was coming, _to make Tsuru Vongola Decima_.

"Mama, good morning…" A soft voice cut through Nana's inner turmoils, Nana turned to face her daughter, forcing herself to smile brightly as she always did.

"Ara, good morning Tsu-chan-" Tsuru scowled at the nickname, she was trying to hide her gender, the feminine suffix would only give her away, "-you're a bit late today."

"That's why I need to eat fast." Tsuru said, taking a seat. She muttered 'Itadakimasu' and began to eat at a faster rate than normal.

In ten minutes Tsuru had finished her portion and was about to leave when Nana called out, "Don't forget the bento!" She handed her daughter two boxes stacked one on top of the other, wrapped up in orange and purple cloths respectively. "Kyoya-kun must definitely not forget to eat."

"Thank you, Mama." Tsuru said as she took the boxes and put it into her bag, she replaced her inside slippers with her school shoes then said, "I'm leaving now."

Nana smiled, this time genuinely, "Have a nice day." She watched as her daughter left, escaping from sight.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was strange, usually the household phone was silent. Nana walked towards it and hesitantly answered, "Hello?"

" _Nana?"_ Iemitsu's voice rang through the phone, " _It's been such a long time since I've heard your voice! I've missed you!_ "

' _And whose fault is that?!_ ' A small voice snapped back in Nana's head, she opted not to say it aloud. Instead she spoke joyfully, "Iemitsu! I've missed you too, I can't wait for the next time you come home!"

" _Maybe I'll ask my boss, he might let me see you and my cute little Tuna Princess!"_ Nana's husband cooed, " _Speaking of Tuna, Nana, did you receive a Flyer about the raising your kid to be the next generation's leader? I had it delivered because Tuna-chan's scores weren't faring too well._ "

Deciding to continue with the clueless act, "Yes! One about the Tutor, Reborn! I think it's a wonderful idea!" Nana lied, personally she didn't want Reborn to come. Not when her daughter was still very young, perhaps she would be happier if decided to come eight years later, then she officially would be an adult.

* * *

Reborn carefully observed his future student's mother, Sawada Nana from his vantage point in one of the trees surrounding the Sawada household. There seemed to be something… off about Iemitsu's wife that he did not notice before when he first met her, Iemitsu described her as an airhead, completely clueless, yet behind her brown pools there was a hint of awareness, as if she really did know what was happening.

His inspection of his student's mother was cut short as the student herself had entered the room. But there was something wrong. Instead of a 12 year old girl who was sweet, loving and kind, but clumsy and ditzy, there was a nerdy looking boy standing in her place.

A big uniform, orange framed glasses and fluffy brown hair. Reborn was astounded, surely this couldn't be the same Sawada Tsuruhime that he had met so many years ago. Yet when the person had turned, giving Reborn a full inspection of their face he made the connection.

Sawada Tsuruhime still had her large brown doe eyes that seemed to shine with an orange hue in the light. The same brown pools that Reborn had fallen in love with when he had first met her six years ago.

* * *

" _I don't understand why I have to go with you." Reborn said stubbornly, the cause of his stubbornness was most likely his body's current age, eight. How he, an Arcobaleno, cursed to be a baby forever grew was beyond him. Not even Verde the Lightning Arcobaleno knew and he was the smartest of the eight._

 _"Reborn, we are meeting your betrothed, Sawada Tsuruhime." Vongola Nono or Timteo said lightly, he was dressed in a floral shirt and shorts, to complete his disguise a fisherman's hat sat on top his head._

 _Reborn clicked his tongue and pulled his black fedora down to cover his eyes, "I still haven't agreed to that Nono, I don't understand why you even got this crazy idea from. The Alliance between the Arcobaleno and the Vongola is still strong."_

 _Nono simply smiled, "I had a gut feeling."_

 _Reborn could feel all the insults flowing into his mind, he was basically betrothed on a whim, what made it worse was Aria had agreed!_

 _"We're here." Nono announced, Reborn had noticed they were standing in front of a modern looking two floor house. The surname Sawada was etched on the wall in neat Kanji._

 _Nono opened the metal gate and entered, leaving the gate ajar for Reborn to walk through. He rang the doorbell and was answered with a faint-'I'm coming!'_

 _The wooden door swung open, revealing a young brunette in her mid-twenties, "Ara, Timeto-san, you've arrived." She looked down at Reborn, "And who might you be?"_

 _"…Reborn." Reborn muttered, not catching the brief realisation that flashed through the housewife's eyes._

 _"Ah, it's nice to meet you Reborn-kun," Nana said, she then looked at Nono, "Just come this way, Mitsu-kun is waiting for you."_

 _The duo followed Nana into the fairly long hallway, they arrived at bigger room, and there was a table with five plates set out. There was already two people sitting at the table, first one was Iemitsu, who wore his 'Construction Worker' disguise, his buff figure and blonde hair was easy to spot. But what interested Reborn more was the second person sitting at the table._

 _A young girl with long brown hair, she seemed around the age of six. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and denim shorts. But what really astounded Reborn was her large brown doe eyes, they seemed to glow orange in the sunlight with innocence._

 _At that moment Reborn's heartbeat went a bit faster, his face felt warm and he suddenly began feeling edgy, nervous. At that moment Reborn fell head over heels with Sawada Tsuruhime._

* * *

Tsuru had the weirdest feeling of being watched as she walked out from her house. She thought it was coming from the tree in the front, yet there was no one there, after scanning the area she still could not see anybody watching her.

She ignored her gut feeling and continued to go to school, she didn't really think there was anything different happening today. She hoped, anyway.

* * *

It was fifth period, just after lunch and Tsuru's class was playing basketball. Or at least the boys were as the girls had home economy.

Because Tsuru had bribed her cousin to change her school records making her male instead of female, Tsuru was forced to play basketball. Obviously since she was 'Dame-Tsuna' she couldn't excel in sports, therefore she had purposely let the ball hit her despite being able to catch or dodge the ball.

Once the ball had made impact with her face, the brunette let the remaining force push her to the ground. She clutched her face and pretended to moan in pain.

"Not again! Come on Tsuna!" The members on Tsuru's team complained, and Tsuru could feel a twinge of guilt. It was kind of her fault that they were losing.

But after the game her guiltiness was replaced with anger. "It's your fault we lost!" Her teammates had cornered Tsuru and began blaming her for their loss. While Tsuru contributed to the team's failure to win, it wasn't as if basketball was a single player game. It is a _team_ sport, everyone is at fault for losing.

A broom was shoved into Tsuru's empty hands, "So can you do the cleaning?" One of the boys asked rhetorically, "We don't want to waste our school life sweeping the gym."

Before Tsuru could even protest the boys started to walk away saying, "We're counting on you Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuru could hear them gossiping loudly as the left, "Tests? Dame-Tsuna flunked them all since he enrolled." One said.

"Sports?" Another started, "Any team that Dame-Tsuna is on always loses!" They all started laughing.

Tsuru had half a mind to whip out her gun and shoot them all in the head. She simply did not want any of her… _connections_ interfering with her private life. If any mafia syndicate tried to track her down they would be searching in far west China where the leads Tsuru had deliberately left would lead to.

"Tsuna-san!" A high pitched voice called from behind Tsuru, it was Kyoko and Hana, Tsuru's only friends. "Do you need help?"

"Such stupid Monkeys! Just leaving you here to do the work by yourself." Hana said, glaring daggers in the direction of the boys who just left.

"Ah, it's alright Kyoko-san, Hana-san." The two girls simply ignored Tsuru, they retrieved two brooms and began sweeping.

Tsuru sighed in defeat, it seemed her friends wouldn't leave her alone. Sometimes she wished they were like Kyoya, but then she dismissed that ridiculous idea. One Hibari Kyoya was enough!

It barely took ten minutes for the trio to clean the gym. "Thank you, Kyoko-san, Hana-san, for helping me."

"No problem, Tsuna-san, we are friends!" Kyoko smiled brightly. Her name as the 'School Idol' was truly fitting, her smile just lifted Tsuru's feelings. "Anyway, I promised to walk home with Mochida-sempai."

Kyoko exited the gym, with both Hana and Tsuru trailing not too far behind her. At the gate there was a dark haired boy waiting for someone. He turned to face Kyoko who said, "Sorry to keep you waiting Mochida-sempai!"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan." He said, Tsuru had a bad feeling. She didn't really think Mochida was the best person for Kyoko, they just didn't… fit.

Mochida didn't seem to be the type of person who looks underneath the outside appearance. Rather more like someone who wanted a trophy wife.

Tsuru's suspicions were correct. Mochida had wrapped his arm around Kyoko's waist and was slowly reaching lower with every passing second. The brunette felt dread for her friend and despite being reluctant, both Kyoko and Hana had wormed their way into her heart.

' _I hope he changes before anything drastic happens.'_

* * *

"Tsu-chan!" Nana's voice resounded from downstairs. Tsuru felt annoyance bite at her-she was reading the newest _Shounen Jump_ and was interrupted at the good part. Tsuru was pretending to be male, besides she didn't like being feminine in any way.

"Mama, stop calling me that!"

"…Fine, _Tsuna,_ I got a call from school." Tsuru groaned, school was hell on earth, "Your grades aren't sufficient and you might repeat the year at the rate you're going!" Soft footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Tsuru assumed her mother was going to talk to her face-to-face.

The door of Tsuru's room swung open, revealing Nana's cross face. "I'm not saying you have to be the top of the class or anything," Her features morphed into a smile, "I want you to be happy, to live life in the light."

' _A.K.A Stop being a freelance hitman and get FRIENDS._ ' Tsuru thought dryly, ' _Although, Mama still doesn't know I have friends_.'

Nana then grinned slyly, "Tsu-kun, a home tutor is coming today."

Tsuru's head snapped up, "A HOME TUTOR?!"

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox today." Nana held a white sheet in her hands, then started to read aloud, _"I will raise your kid to become the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject do not matter. Reborn."_

' _Reborn?'_ Tsuru thought, the name did sound familiar.

"Mama. That sounds like a scam." Tsuru said flatly, not believing her mother's airheaded personality, really, one moment she was scary as Izanagi, then as airheaded as a cloud.

Nana wagged her finger in front of her daughter, "No, no, no. Tsu-kun this Tutor was sent by Papa!"

 _Papa_. The word seemed completely unfamiliar to Tsuru. The man who was her father, Iemitsu Sawada was only a figure head to the glasses wearing girl. She did not really regard him as her father, biologically yes, he was but Tsuru found that even Kyoya was easier to picture as her father and he barely was affectionate.

Because not _once_ in six years had Iemitsu shown up or at least contacted his family. The last Tsuru had even heard from him is that he was ' _Off to be a Star!_ ' despite this Tsuru could not hate him. The very most Iemitsu was a mere memory from a long time ago, just like her first love.

Tsuru could barely fight off the bright blush that was creeping on her face. She still vaguely remembered him, wearing all black and a fedora with a band of her favourite orange. And his sharp dark eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. But he was so nice and gentle that sh-

 _DING DONG!_

"He's here!" Nana rushed downstairs to get the door. Tsuru realised what she had meant and followed her mother down the stairs. Unfortunately her bad luck and made her skip the last step and fall flat on her face.

"It seems that you haven't changed." A deep suave voice called out from above Tsuru who immediately looked up to meet with piercing onyx eyes, "Chaos, Baka-Tsuru."

* * *

Arcobaleno: Rainbow in Italian, part of the group Reborn is.

Itadakimasu: Thank you for the food in Japanese. Equivalent to praying before a meal

Izanami: An important goddess in Japanese mythology she is responsible of both creation and death.


End file.
